Obsecion Vs Indiferencia
by raqky
Summary: Ella vivia en su casa el ni en cuenta de ello...¿que pasaria si, ella lo apoyara aunque a el le diera igual? si no le importara. Como si su existencia realmente no lo fuera. - si para ti no ecxisto...para mi tampoco. PROLOGO UP.


ps a aki otro fic mio y ps lo siento por no actualizar los otros pero esque estoy entrando a la univercidad y el examen y la presion el estres no me da para mas ademas que estoy en examenes finales.

bueno como ya sabran los personajes no me pertenecen son de don masashi.

BUENO AKI ESTA LEAN Y CRITIQUEN JUSGUEN ETC

**PROLOGO:**

* * *

_Ella_ lo conocia muy bien.

Sabía que le gustaban los tomates.

Sabía que era un chico bastante callado.

Sabía que era multimillonario y gran empresario.

Sabia que era indiferente y sexy…oh si muy sexy.

Inteligente.

frio.

Calculador.

Y sabia que el no la conocia. Por que aunque ella viviera en su casa tocara sus cosas conosiera detalles sobre el, ella sabia que a la vez no sabia nada de el, era tan…misterioso que daba la sensacion de que nunca nadie lo habia conocido. que no permitia que nadie se le hacercase.

**Ella** era su mucama...Sakura haruno. Una chica bastante peculiar de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes destellantes de inocencia. Un buen cuerpo y piel blanca.

Pero en realidad ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía?

Ella sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

No sabia nada sobre su vida personal, pero una cosa era segura. Ella sentia lo que el sentia, si el estaba molesto ella lo estaba, si el estaba literalmente feliz – por un negocio bien hecho - ella lo estaba, si el odiaba ella odiaba lo mismo que el. practicamente ella lo idealizaba.

Ella era tecnicamente _su sombra_…una sombra que el no sabia ni que existia. Y ella no queria cambiar eso, porque ella lo observaba de lejos y eso la hacia feliz..._era conforme._

Ella era su mucama porque el…Sasuke uchiha debia tener una. Nunca estaba en casa y las escasas veces que lo hacia nunca veia los detalles que Haruno Sakura dejaba para hacerle una estadia maravillosa, aunque solo fuera por pocos minutos u algunas excasas horas.

Ella sabia que le gustaba el olor a lavanda, le gustaba que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado.

Ella lo idolatraba, lo admirava y hasta ahora ella no sabia que enrealidad lo que ella sentia era que _le queria… le amaba._

Le gustaba observarlo por horas cuando estaba recostado en el sillon durmiendo pacificamente o cuando salia al inmenso patio verdoso a leer un rato.

Aunque su abuela decia que eso no estaba bien...que el _joven Sasuke_ como ella le llamaba no era para ella, aunque Sakura no lo veia como lo decia su abuela, no como hombre, si no como modelo a seguir aunque su abuela veia mas alla de lo que la misma Sakura veia.

Sakura Haruno aprovechaba el tiempo libre para ver algunos papeles de negocios cuando el se iba, ella estaba estudiando economia solo por _el _un pequeño curso para ayudar a resolver los problemas, por que aunque el fuera un gran empresario el estrés se hacia presente y fallaba…fallaba pero ella estaba ahí para correguir sus errores, para _ayudarle._

_Era culta_ porque leia sus libros.

Por que despues de todo detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran _mujer._

Y no era solo eso. ella queria ser una gran medico y tambien estaba en la universidad estudiando eso.

Aunque tuviera que dormir apenas unas pocas horas o algunas veces ni dormir.

Pagaba sus estudios con lo que Sasuke le pagaba por ser su mucama.

Pero ese pago pronto seria insuficiente y el le destrozaria el corazon y se estaria arrepintiendo por ello…

Sakura nunca se presento ante Sasuke el nunca vio ni se preguntaba por que su casa estaba limpia ordenada y con un ambiente de paz que le llenaba cuando iba a descanzar.

Cuando el estaba en casa…_su_ casa se sentia comodo y feliz, lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque.

Solo con unos cuantos amigos el se sentia asi entre ellos Naruto…un rubio hiperactivo, su mejor amigo y amigo de Sakura…por que ciertamente Naruto era la unica ente viva que los conectaba…_el unico lazo_ entre ambos.

La admiracion de Sakura pronte se convertiria en algo que ella ni siquiera imaginaba y no solo eso si no que estaria mezclados con otros que la arian mas vil.

Entonces sabria lo que la vida significaba que no todo en la vida es dulce y lindo, que el mindo no se mantiene de admiracion, amor y que no todo es felicidad.

Por que la felicidad nunca es completa es algo _irreal..._dificil de alcanzar casi _imposible_.

.

.

.

_Solo algunos pocos la consiguen y tal vez ese caso sea para Sakura o talvez...No._

_._

_._

* * *

bueno ps aki esta otro fic recien salidito espero les guste ;)

si les gusta dejen rr si no tambien

jeje

ps pronto actualizare mis fics lo que pasa es que estoy entrando a la uni :)

y los tramites y todo eso esta un poco dificil...

solo deseenme suerte..

cuidense todos

Raqky


End file.
